All in the Blood
by ModernNerd20
Summary: Eden is searching for her missing little sister. When all signs lead to Bon Temps, she steps into a whirlwind of crazy. What happens when one vampire in particular takes an interest in her and her gifts? Eric/OC slow burn.
1. chapter 1

**Alrighty people, we are in season three here. This story LOOSELY follows the plot of the show. There will be some changes here and there. This first chapter is laying the background for our OC Eden. This will become and Eric/OC pairing. I'm a fan of slow burns soooo be prepared. There also won't be a whole lot of Sookie because I find her irritating and weak.**

 **Chapter One**

Eden sat in her car, staring at the front doors of the only hole-in-the-wall bar for miles. She had never been to Bon Temps before, but finding Merlotte's wasn't hard. It was like every road in the damn town led to this particular parking lot. She bet the owner made a killing. Besides, what else did the locals have to do around here?

The sound of clanking pool balls and laughter drifted through her car window. She knew she couldn't sit there forever, but she was terrified of going inside. It had been months that she'd been searching for her sister. Her parents had given up. They even had a funeral. Buried an empty fucking casket with her sister's name carved into the headstone.

But Eden knew she wasn't dead. Did her parents believe her? Of course not. They chalked it up to grief and guilt from not being around much. In fact, Eden couldn't help but feel like her parents blamed her for her sister's sudden disappearance. They'd always told her that she was a bad influence. Skipping church and running off to college made her a sinner. They probably thought that her baby sister had done the same, followed in her footsteps.

But Eden knew it wasn't true. She knew what happened to her sister. She could feel it. She could feel _her._ Just like she'd been able to do since the very day her mother gave birth to the girl. There was a connection that Eden couldn't explain, and she had never tried to. Even at the tender age of five, she knew how to maneuver around her daddy's fists. And telling him that she can hear her baby sister's thoughts, and feel her emotions was a sure fire way to receive a beating.

She had left for college at 18, finding some shit school in Ohio. She'd had no real desire for an education, but when she saw the chance to escape her abusive father, she took it. The guilt she felt the first few months about leaving her sister, who was only 12 at the time, tore her apart from the inside out. But once her life started to take off, she all but forgot about her, and their parents. She never called, never wrote, never went home for breaks. And as much as she regretted it and as ashamed as she was for letting it happen, she stopped thinking about her family altogether. The only reminder she had they existed was the dull throb in the back of her mind that was her sister's consciousness. At least that's what she called it. It was like a small spot on her brain that held everything her sister though and felt. Sometimes when she slept it was more powerful, almost like they were in the same room. The same was true when she would drink. But over time, she became so used to it that she barely noticed.

That is, until six years later.

She had felt her sister's fear. Even 15 hours away in Ohio she would get a small ping of panic and fear when her sister did. But this had been different. This had been true terror unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

And then it disappeared. And so did her connection to her sister. It was as if someone had cut the cord that had tied them together.

She died.

Eden had felt her baby sister die in that moment. She didn't call her parents, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle them. Instead she packed a bag through tear filled eyes and hopped in the car.

What hurt the most wasn't the fact that her sister was gone, it was the fact that Eden was incapable of crying for her. Sure her eyes misted and tears threatened to spill, but they never did. What was wrong with her? What type of person doesn't cry for their sister? No matter how annoying she had been growing up, no matter how frustrated Eden had gotten with her as kids, she still loved her. Didn't she?

She was only five hours from home, after driving the entire day with only one stop, when she felt it. Emotion flooded her heart, her bones, her entire being. She had lived almost her entire life _feeling_ her sister. Knowing that she was alive, that her heart was beating. When she died, Eden felt alone, lighter, empty.

She wasn't dead.

Driving down the highway, Eden felt her sister's presence slam back into her mind.

But she wasn't alone. Eden could feel someone else, someone new.

It hadn't taken her long to realize what had happened. And she was pissed. The anger filled her from head to toe. How could her sister let this happen? How could she allow herself to become someone, something, so vile?

Over the next few months, Eden met a number of different "doctors" to try and find a way to explain and control her connection to her little sister. She was determined to use it to find her, to track her down and confront her.

But even Eden had to admit, she wasn't as mad as she pretended to be. She just didn't know what other emotion she should be feeling. Is she supposed to still grieve for a person who, in a sense, was still alive?

The best answer she found came from a witch, a real life fucking witch.

Vampires had come out of the coffin, so she didn't know why she was surprised that other things existed as well.

This "doctor" had apparently seen her condition before. According to him, Eden was a rare type of medium. Not the type who could communicate with dead people, but the type who could communicate with... essentially anyone they wanted to. Her connection to her sister was automatic. It was all in the blood. But the more Eden learned about herself, the more sense it made.

Every relationship she'd had ended in disaster. She _knew_ when she was being cheated on. She _knew_ when they didn't love her as much as they claimed, or when they loved her too much. She also _knew_ when her best friend, Liz, was upset. She wouldn't even have to see her to know. It was just a feeling she'd get. _Another bad day for Liz._

Anyone she'd ever been close too, she felt them. What she had always played off as great intuition was actually something more. Something deep. Something supernatural.

And so here she was, six months after feeling her sister die and subsequently come back to life.

With one last glance at herself in the rear view mirror, she exited the car. Her shoes padded along the soft dirt of the parking lot as she made her way to the door. With the briefest of hesitations, she pulled it open and stepped inside.

The bar was full of life, all different walks of it for that matter. There were some young kids playing pool who she doubted were even out of high school. A few older women in a corner booth dressed like they had just left the church. Middle aged men who's eyes scanned the crowd for horny women. Half dressed girls at the bar hoping to use their fake laughs and breasts to lure some poor guy home. It reminded her of an old country song.

She hated country music.

Her eyes flicked from corner to corner, searching for her. But in reality, the last memory she had of her sister was her at 12 years old. She wouldn't even recognize her. Would she?

"Need a table?" A young boy asked when he spotted her. His eyes travelled the length of her body, immediately making her uncomfortable.

"Uh, no actually." She shook her head. "I'm looking for someone." She wondered if he knew her. It was a small town so she imagined it would be hard to be a stranger to anyone.

"Oh yeah?" The kid raised his eyebrows and smirked. "A boyfriend maybe?" He gave her a subtle wink. Eden inwardly cringed at his forwardness.

"My sister." She took another deep breath, nearly choking on the mix of smoke and mist in the bar's air. "Jessica Hamby."


	2. Chapter Two

**Sorry for any errors. I'm doing this on my phone so autocorrect is a killer.**

 **Chapter Two**

The boy, Tommy according to his name tag, cocked his head to the side. His dark eyes caught mine and he stared for what seemed like an eternity.

"Huh." He huffed. "I don't see the resemblance." Eden almost rolled her eyes but decided to play nice.

"We get that a lot." She lied. True they looked nothing alike, but since they've spent barely any time together in the past six years it wasn't like she heard it often. When she thought about it, she didn't think any of her friends from school even knew about Jessica. "She here?"

"Nope, sorry. It's her night off." Now he was the liar. She knew her sister was close by. She plastered a smile to her lips and lowered her voice.

"Listen, Tommy," she made a show of reading his name tag. "I've been looking for Jessica non stop for the last six months. And honestly I'm exhausted. So believe me when I say that I have no patience for a little twat like you lying to me." His face contorted with range at my words, eyes narrowing in on me.

"No you listen bitch." He said loudly, causing eyes to snap up our way. "I don't know what the fuck you are or what you want with her, but you best leave Jessica alone. Or somethin' real bad might happen to ya."

His threat was almost romantic in a psychotic sort of way. Eden prayed that it was just a little boy crush and that her sister wasn't actually... involved with this guy.

"Tommy!" An older man swooped in and stopped him from taking a step towards Eden. What his intention was she couldn't be sure. To intimidate or to actually harm her? Either way, she wouldn't forget it. "Go." The man ordered.

"What?" Tommy looked betrayed. "Sam she..."

"Is a paying customer and a lady." The man cut in. "Go cool off in my office." With one last irritated look at Eden, the boy stomped away from them.

Sam turned to Eden and absently rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry about Tommy. He's..." he paused, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Youn and stupid?" Eden offered. Sam gave a small laugh and nodded.

"Yeah well, most younger siblings are." He sighed. Eden felt the same kind of intense heat when Sam held her eyes as she had with Tommy. It sent small sparks of warning up her spine. Something was off. "I heard you say something about your own sister?" He promoted.

"Uh, yeah." Eden brushed off her urge to back away. "My little sister is here. Jessica."

Sam nodded slowly and narrowed his gaze.

"Look, I've made it clear that I won't have any of y'alls vamp business in my bar. If that's what this is then please take it somewhere else."

The words hit her like a speeeing truck. Yeah, she'd known that her must have been turned, but to hear someone say it. To hear someone refer to her as a vampire. It hurt.

"I just wanna see my baby sis." Her voice was a whisper. Sam must have heard the sincerity in her voice because nodded again but this time towards a table in the back.

"She's there. With the guy in the plaid." He said softly. "The first sign of trouble and I'll ask you to leave." Eden stared at the table. There was a girl, a woman, with her back towards the door. Long bright red hair cascading down her back from a pony tail. She wore the same uniform the other waitresses did; a small black skirt and white fitted t-shirt.

"There...there won't be any trouble." She sniffed, surprised by her own reaction. She saw Sam nod again out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't look at him. Instead she took a few timid steps towards the table.

It was as though she were walking in slow motion. The faces of the people she passed blurred together, becoming one big swirl of colors. When she got closer the man in plaid looked up. He must have realized that she was coming their way because he look backed down and whispered to the girl across from him.

Her head spun around, red hair whipping over her shoulders. She was beautiful. More beautiful than Eden could have ever imagined. She remembered her as an awkward looking kid with limbs so long she couldn't work them properly. She's always called her a baby giraffe when they'd argued. The ultimate insult to the 12 year old. But the girl in front of her was anything but awkward. Her eyes were such a stunning shade of blue that Eden wondered if they could hypnotize people. But of course they could. She was a vampire. Her oval face was, as always, free of any blemish. Even as a prepubescent little girl, Eden had envied her sister's flawless skin.

"Jess?" I asked quietly, unsure if she was the right person. Could her gangly little pest of a sister really be this perfect woman now? _Now and forever._ She reminded herself.

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked, her voice sweet as honey. Eden felt her uncertainty. Her curiosity. Her sudden recognition. "Eden?" She gasped. Eden couldn't form words. She could only nod.

She'd grown up okay. She'd survived their bible kissing, belt whipping father. She'd escaped. On her own.

"Eden." She repeated, rising from her chair. "Oh my..." she towered over Eden by at least 5 inches. Her lengthy arms suddenly wrapped around Eden's neck, pulling her in for tight hug. "I can't believe it's you." She heard her breathe into her ear.

They stood there for a long time, locked in an embrace. Eden knew people were staring, but she didn't care. Her mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. Her sister was alive, by she was dead. She was here, but she was in a sense gone. She was Jessica Hamby, and yet she was someone else entirely. And she was good, so good. But she was a vampire.

When her younger sister stepped back, Eden's eyes widened at the sight of the blood leaking from Jessica's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." She groan and turned her face to hide the blood. She dabbed at her cheeks with a napkin she took from the man she had been sitting with.

"So it's true then." Eden couldn't stop herself. "You're a vampire."

"Uhhh, yeah." Jess dropped her eyes to the floor, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah I am."

"Mom and dad think you're dead." She couldn't keep the disgust out of her voice. Even though she couldn't stand her parents, the image of them weeping over her coffin would forever be seared into her mind. "They buried you Jess."

"I wanted to come home, honest I did. But Bill..." she stopped as of trying to find the right words.

"Who's Bill?" I scowled at the man still sitting at the table. His eyes widened in fear.

"No, no." Jess shook her head vigorously, fresh blood streaking down her cheeks. "This is Hoyt. Bill is... my maker." She waited for a response. Eden was frozen, unsure of what to say or how to feel.

"Maker?" She repeated the word. "Tell me you didn't do this for some fucking boy!" Red hot rage flashed over her. How could she be so foolish?!

"I didn't DO anything." Jessica blinked at her sister. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want this." She gestured to herself. "This was not my choice." With each word her voice grew stronger, louder, more confident. "So don't come in here accusing me of doing something wrong when I haven't done a damn thing."

It was then that Eden saw how different she really was. The little girl she remembered was quiet and soft spoke. She was a people pleaser, always striving to be the perfect picture of a daughter.

Being this close to her, Eden could feel Jessica's emotions as if they were her own. The resentment mixed with joy left a bitter taste in her mouth. She could also feel what she thought. It's not like she heard a clear voice or could understand her exact thoughts. But she knew that Jess felt just as confused and overwhelmed as she did. What was the right thing to feel? Eden had abandoned her, left her alone with their rotten daddy and she never once checked up on her. But yet, her big sister was here. Right in front of her. The only person from her human life that she'd ever seen. A person she never imagined seeing again.

Eden felt just as torn. Her sister was dead and in her place stood a vampire. The walking dead. A zombie like creature. But she was so wholely Jessica. Still so innocent and yet tainted with danger at the same time.

"Well?" jess broke her concentration. "You gonna fucking say something?"

And in one terrifying thought, she realized that this life suited her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a full 24 hours since she stepped foot on Bon Temps soil.

Well technically 18.

The sun wasn't quite down, but it was slowly descending as she sat and watched from the river bed. Eden, just as every other college student, was down right broke. A motel was simply out of the question so she had slept in her car. If you could call it sleep. Being spoiled by a bed her whole life, sleep was hard to catch sitting upright in the driver's seat.

Once the sun had risen, her eyes could no longer stay shut. She wondered around the small peculiar town, stopping occasionally at a store that caught her interest. But for the most part of the day she had allowed herself to doze in and out of consciousness at the side of the small river she'd stumbled upon near Merlotte's.

Now as the sun slowly vanished behind the trees, her stomach growled. Checking her wallet she grumbled when she found six dollars. That was it. If she planned on getting back Ohio anytime soon, or eating for that matter, she'd need to find a job. But she'd take a bullet to the knee before she took a position at the same bar where her sister worked.

Eden was surprised that their three hour conversation the night (early morning?) before had resulted in more acceptance than they had accomplished in their entire lives. It was easier for her to understand her sister now. Not because she was a vampire, but because she was an adult... and so was Eden. She realized quickly that their age gap as children had been the cause of most of their disfunction. Eden had been a moody teen who wanted to be left alone, and Jessica was an energetic adolescent who wanted to play. Not a good match.

Maybe there was still time in their adult lives to make up for that. But of course, Jessica had all the time in the world.

Making her way back into the bar, she was relieved to find that Tommy was nowhere in sight. She definitely didn't get enough sleep to deal with the little punk.

"Eden, right?" Sam called from the bar. There were no other patrons so she felt comfortable to respond from across the room.

"That's right." She smiled and walked over. "And... Sam?" She pretended to think about his name. She never forgot a name. Idly, she wondered if that had anything to do with her "gift". She was always able to get an automatic feel of intentions, good or bad or neutral, so why not instinctually know their name? I

"You got it." He stepped in front of the tap. "Can I getcha a drink?" Eden still wasn't sure how to read this man. He was different somehow. His mind wasn't as clear, like he was stuffy or underwater. She couldn't get a clear picture or read.

"No thanks. " she thought of the cash, or lack there of, in her wallet. "But I'll look at a menu." He handed her one with another smile and then went back to his work cleaning off glasses from the night before. She tried to study him, his movements, his mannerisms, to see if she could pick up on anything out of the ordinary, but her stomach forced her eyes to the menu.

"Hey Sam!" As feminine voice greeted as the front door opened. Eden peered over shoulder at the woman. A rather short, rather thin blonde came bouncing by her. The girl was beaming and a wide smile was plastered across her face.

"Evenin' Sook." Sam's lips pulled back into a longing smile.

Immediately, Eden liked this new woman. She could feel the goodness radiating off of her. If there were ever a pure heart, it was her.

"Hi there, I'm Sookie." The woman turned around and held out a hand for Eden to shake. Even though it seemed impossible, her smile widened.

"Eden." She replied with a firm shake. The blonde was certainly pretty, no wonder why Sam couldn't stop staring at her. But Eden could see the fight hidden behind her big dark eyes. Yeah, she looked all rainbows and butterflies by the bitch would take you down in a heartbeat.

She liked her.

Sookie chuckled out of nowhere, bringing Eden back to earth.

"Welcome to Bon Temps." She said with a gracious nod before sauntering towards the back. Eden wondered if she knew Jessica well. Maybe she could give her some insight into her little sister's new life as a vampire.

Her stomach prompted her focus back to the menu. Even a salad would cost more than what she had. Maybe she'd try the general store she'd seen back in the part of town.

" I'll just stick with the peanuts." She handed the menu back to Sam and pulled the small bowl of bar peanuts towards her. He gave her a skeptical look but remained silent. "Jessica's working tonight?" She asked for the sake of conversation. She already knew her sister would be in at 7.

"Sure is." Sam nodded with a smile at the same time Sookie came bouncing back into sight.

"Sam, I'm gonna need to take off next Friday." She flashed a dazzling smiling. "Bill is taking me... well I don't know where yet! He's surprising me."

Eden's ears instantly tuned in to the conversation. Was it the same Bill that Jessica had talked about last night?

"Aw Sook, a Friday night?" Sam sighed. "What am I gonna do with one waitress on a busy night?"

Oh yeah, Sam was in love. With a capital L. The way his eyes peered soulfully upon the little blonde was just sickening to Eden. To anyone else, it would have been sweet. But it made Eden's stomach churn.

"We'll figure it out." He resigned. With the never faltering smile still plastered on her face, Sookie wrapped her arms around her boss's neck.

"Thanks Sam. I owe you." She whispered happily before scampering off to fill salt shakers.

Eden couldn't help herself from asking Sam about Bill. "That Bill guy she mentioned," she popped another peanut in her mouth, " he the same Bill that turned Jess?" Sam gave her a cautious look, unsure if t was smart for him to answer.

"Yeah." He drawled. "Bon Temps' first resident vampire." Eden nodded but kept quiet while she thought that over for a few moments. But Sam had more to say. "He's seein' Sookie now." The resentment was very clear.

"I take it you're not a fan?" She prodded. He didn't answer, but his eyes glanced up at the waitress with hooded eyes.

Nope. Not a fan.

"Listen Sam," Eden leaned forward on the bar. "my sister is caught up with this guy. Give me something to work with here." Her voice was tough but her heart ached for the truth. He must have seen it because he heaved his shoulders and leaned closer as to not be overheard.

"I just don't trust him. I can't explain it to ya, but it's just my instinct. And my instincts never let me down before." His voice was soft but stern. Following her own instincts has saved Eden's life a time or two. And right now, they told her to trust Sam.

At least on this subject.

Before she knew it, the evening crowd started to tumble through the front doors of the bar. Among them was Jessica's boyfriend, Hoyt.

When his wandering eyes found Eden at the bar, he claimed the stool beside her. Hoyt was oddly easy to read. His genuine kindness was a relief from the exhausting amount of assholes in the world.

Jessica was late, which according to both Sam and Hoyt, was strange. Eden was about to get up and go find her when the redhead came hurdling through the door, a dark haired man on her heels.

"He can't just expect people to drop everything and..." she said angrily over her shoulder at the man.

"He is our sheriff, Jessica. We have no choice but to follow his orders." The man's voice was deep and husky. She knew instantly that this was Bill.

"He's a dick." Jessica turned and hissed. "If he needs to talk to me, he can come and find me."

"Jessica," he said warningly.

"Bill." She countered in a mocking tone.

"Everything alright?" Eden interjected. The man's eyes shot to her, but Eden's focus remained on her sister.

"Yeah, just vampire drama." Jessica laughed it off, but Eden felt the annoyance and fear inside her. She raised her eyebrows, pushing for more information. "Our sheriff 'summoned' us." She rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Eden questioned.

"It's none of your concern." Bill snapped suddenly. "The why is not important. We can't keep Eric waiting."

"Jess?" Eden kept her focus on her sister, ignoring Bill's interruption.

"It doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going like some little puppy."

"If we don't appear in front of him, then Eric will come here. To Bon Temps. To Merlotte's." Bill held Jessica's gaze. "Is that what you want?" There was a hidden threat that Eden could feel in his words.

"No." Jessica finally sighed. "I don't want him here." Her eyes flickered to Hoyt, filled with young love. She was protecting him. Whoever Eric was, he wasn't good for Hoyt or anyone else in this bar.

"Then we need to go." Bill wrapped his fingers around Jessica's wrist and made to pull back to the door.

"Whoa, Jess?" Eden slipped off her stool. "Where exactly..."

"This has nothing to do with you." Bill's voice sounded polite, but Eden felt the disdain dripping from every word.

"It's fine." Jessica ripped her hand away from her Maker. "We'll just go bow down and be back before things get to crazy over here." Sam had come to stand behind Eden, and that's who Jessica's promise was to. Not to Eden. She was promising her boss that she wouldn't leave him short handed on a busy night, not promising her sister that she'd be back to talk and catch up. Why wouldn't she promise Eden anything? She barely knew her.

When Eden looked over her shoulder, she found Sam's eyes latched to Bill's. There was a challenge behind those eyes.

"Jessica." Bill nudged and Eden watched her little sister roll her eyes and stomp out the door. As grown as may look, Jess was still just a kid, and that broke Eden's heart.

As soon as the pair was out of earshot, she sipped around on Sam.

"Where are they going?" She questioned, rushing to grab her wallet off the bar.

"Shreveport probably." He answered with a shrug and curt shake of his head. Eden actually growled at him.

"But where? A real location, Sam." Exasperation was clear in her voice.

"You can't seriously consider..." be began but was cut off.

"Following them?" Eden raised her eyebrows in mock question. "Absolutely."

"Eric owns a fangbanger bar." It was Hoyt who answered rather than Sam, who was busy issuing her a disapproving look. "Fangtasia."

"Thank you, Hoyt." Eden said pointedly, never breaking eye contact with Sam. "Hope I see you soon." She added for good measure before she hurried out the door without a second thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The GPS brought her a crammed parking lot just on the edge of Shreveport, where a line of people snaked its way around the building. Neon lights shone through the window of the red door. _How fitting_ she thought to herself. _A blood red door for a vampire bar._

Even though she knew there was nothing funny about it at all, a small chuckle escaped her. She waited a few moments, struggling to call up the courage she'd felt when she'd left Merlott's. Eden wasn't a coward, but she wasn't an idiot. Going into a vampire bar was definitely dangerous, especially for someone with her attitude and temper. So yeah, she was scared.

But this wasn't about her. This was about her sister. Did they have the best relationship? No. Did she really even know her anymore? Not really. But they were connected by, thanks to Eden's abilities, more than just blood.

True, she'd barely though of Jessica throughout college. But the feeling she experienced when she first felt her die... she couldn't do that again. She wouldn't. It was as if a little piece of her had died. She owed it to Jessica. She'd been a shitty big sister. Selfishly escaping her father's fists and leaving a defenseless child behind to suffer on her own.

When she finally got herself in line, Eden noticed that she was majorly underdressed... or over dressed depending on how you though of it. Most of the girls around her were wearing what she considered to be lingerie. And the guys, all dark, mostly leather, and more makeup than herself.

The bouncer, a tall blonde in an all leather strappy one piece, closed the line off just as Eden was about to step past her.

"Not so fast." She said shooing Eden back. "Were at max capacity." The woman seemed utterly bored with her job.

Eden craned her neck, trying desperately to spot her sister through the open door of the bar. A glimpse of red hair flashed from the back of the room and disappeared behind a white door. She tapped her foot nervously and thought of her next move while she waited for the rope to be lifted. But as soon as she was granted access inside, all her thoughts were forgotten. She made a B line for the door she had watched her sister go through minutes ago.

An "Employees Only" plaque was screwed into the front of door, which she effectively disregarded and barged right in. She hadn't expected the door to be unlocked, but now she found herself standing in the doorway of an office. Three sets of eyes were on her quicker than she could register.

"Get out." A tall man who had been sitting behind a large desk roared as he stood up. He was massive, in every sense of the word. Jessica and Bill sat in the chairs on the other side of the desk, their backs to the door.

"Eden!" Jessica squeaked in surprise. "What... what are you doing here?" She casted a cautious glance at the tall man, who must be the Sheriff.

"You know her?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"She is Jessica's sister from her human life." Bill explained in his irritatingly calm and accented voice.

Human life? Vampire or human, they were sisters. Anger boiled in Eden's veins but she did her best to push it down. The last thing she needed was to explode in a bar full of hungry, horny vampires.

"Jess, come with me." She heard the plea in her voice. She had been wrong. This life doesn't suit her sister. She doesn't belong in this place, with these men. She's too good, too sweet and innocent. These men are dangerous. They're violent. Eden could feel it. She felt Jessica's fear. She felt Bills annoyance. And she felt the Sheriff's rage.

Even without her ability, she'd be able to tell he was angry. She'd clearly interrupted a private meeting, and it showed in his eyes. They were cold and intimidating. Terrifying.

"You don't belong here. You don't belong with them." She continued her thoughts.

"Eden, you need to go." Jess said shakily. That's when Eden realized her sisters fear was directed towards her. She was afraid for Eden, not for herself.

"Jess," she shook her head, refusing to leave her again.

"I won't tell you again." Eric's voice was softer this time, and it was filled with a threat that no one could possibly miss. "Get out."

Eden hesitated as fear slowly filled her from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. "Come home with me, Jessica." She pleaded.

But before her sister could answer, Eric was in front of her. He'd moved so quickly that it was as though he'd teleported. _Vamp_ _speed_. His giant hand gripped the hair at the back of her skull and tugged her head back, exposing her neck. But he didn't look at her throat as she expected. His eyes were locked on hers. They took on a shimmering quality as he spoke.

"You will leave this bar and never come back." His voice was steady and filled with disgust. "Your sister is dead, which you have accepted."

She held his gaze for a moment longer than she had liked. How could he say she's dead when she's right there in front of her. Sure, her hearts not beating, but that doesn't mean it's not working. Doesn't mean she doesn't feel and think and love and hate and sleep and eat. All the the things a living creature does.

"Fuck you." Eden regretted the words as soon as they were last her lips. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Bill and Jess exchange confused and shocked looks. The man in front of her, who still had a handful of her hair, tilted his head in... what? Interest?

"Interesting." He whispered. Yup, interest.

She could feel strands of hair ripping from her scalp, but she held in any outwards signs of pain. "What are you?"

She didn't answer, afraid of what would happen if she did. How did he know she was different? Then it hit her. He had tried to compel her.

And it hadn't worked.

"Okay, don't answer." He let up slightly on her hair. "You'll cave eventually."

"Eric." Bill said warningly, but it was useless. He had already thrown Eden over his shoulder and raced out of the office, through another door, and down a set of cement steps. He tossed her down and had a shackle around her wrists in an instant.

Jessica and Bill weren't far behind him.

"Eric, no!" Jess screamed. If it hadn't been for Bill arms around her waist, she would have been on top of Eric. "You can't lock her up!" She growled, fangs fully extended.

"Actually I can." Eric didn't seem the least bit concerned with the girl's attempt to attack him. "As sheriff, I have the authority to detain any being that poses a threat to my Area." He rolled his eyes over to Eden. "So tell me what you are, and you can go. Potentially." He flashed an evil smile.

"I'm human." Eden ground out, holding back tears of fear and anger and regret. She should have stayed in the car. She should have stayed in Bon Temps.

He came close again and she couldn't help but flinch away, afraid he would take her hair again. But instead he leaned down and smelled her. A long pull of her scent made him close his eyes.

"I don't think so."


	5. All in the Blood

**Typed this chapter super fast on my phone so I apologize for the errors! More Eric/Eden interaction next chapter!**

"She's an Empath." Pam told Eric after Fangtasia had shut down for the day. "I saw one back in the 20's." She smiled at the memory. "She tasted deliscious."

"Hold on." Jessica rubbed her forehead. "My sisters a what now?"

"Empath." Pam said slowly as if speaking to child. "She can read and control others emotions. Like little ol'e Sookie," She dripped her voice with fake honey. "But with feelins' not thoughts."

"Sookie can't control thoughts." Bill added numbly. His mind was scrambling for a way to use this information. "She can only read them."

"And..." Pam paused for effect. "Sookie's gifts don't work on vampires. This one's do."

"And how did you learn this?" Bill asked huskily.

"Eric told me to make her talk." Pam gave a pointed look at Jess. "So I made her talk."

"I swear to God if..." Jessica started to growl, but Eric's voice overpowered hers.

"She's in one piece." He held up his hand to stop her from saying something else.

"I don't even think she knows what she is." Pam continued. "Just said she could _feel_ what others were feeling."

"Are these things common?" He asked.

"That _thing_ is my sister!" Jessica raged. "She ain't some damn toy for you..."

"Enough!" He commanded, shutting down whatever was about to come out of her mouth. He looked at Pam for an answer.

"About as common as a Telepath." She smiles wickedly.

An Empath and a Telepath, both under his control. With Sookie and this girl, he could easily become King of Louisiana. Even without Sookie, he'd be stronger than ever. He'd be able to control vampires. Basically compel them into trusting him, into worshiping him, into hating his enemies. The possibilities were never ending!

"Bill, take your progeny home." He commanded.

"No, Bill, please I can't leave her here!" Jessica cried. "Eric don't do this, let her go!"

"I can promise you that no harm will come to her." It wasn't a lie. She was a valuable weapon, he wasn't stupid enough to risk her life.

"Bill!" Blood trailed down Jessica's cheeks in place of tears. Idly, Eric tried to recal the feeling of his sibling bond from his human life. It was long gone. But he imagined he felt something similar for Nora, Godric's other progeny.

"Jessica," he finally said, his tone much softer than before. "I won't hurt her. I want information, not blood." This time his reassurance worked. At least he thought so. Even though Jessica walked out of the bar, doesn't mean she wasn't going to be plotting his murder on the way home. But what choice did she have. Disobey her Sherif and die? Or shut up, go home, and live another pathetic day for her sister?

Not that she _did_ shut up. He could hear her screaming profanities while Bill dragged her to the door. But he ignored it.

Once they were gone, he turned to Pam. "Find out everything you can. About her kind, _and_ about her." He knew Pam was feeling the potential power behind this discovery. It shone in her usually glazed and bored eyes.

Eric let his mind drift to the girl downstairs. Did she truly not know the extent of her own abilities? While he found it hard to believe, Sookie was still learning about her own powers. Maybe it was so outlandish. How was he supposed to get her to use them? How was he supposed to protect himself from her?

The thought left a sour taste in his mind. He didn't like the idea of being vulnerable, especially to a human. Knowing more about her abilities would help him navigate. Did she have to look you in the eye? Did she have to touch you? Or was being the same room simply enough?

But he quickly realized he had done all of those things and she had nothing to protect herself from him. He had looked her in the eye when he tried to glamor her. He touched her when he carried her to the basement. He'd been in the same room with her. And she never used her abilities. Maybe she really didn't know how.

There was only one way to find out.


	6. Chapter5

Back at it bitches

Chapter 6

Everything was fucking grey.

Grey cement walls.

Grey ceiling.

Grey floor.

Grey chains around her wrists.

And right at the edges of her vision, grey dots had started to appear. Did she have a concussion? Had the crazy blonde bitch hit her in the head? Eden didn't remember taking a blow to the head. In fact, she didn't remember much of anything.

Pam, as she had introduced herself, had beaten Eden for answers. Answers to what, she still had no idea.

There were a few swollen bits of flesh on her arms and shoulders that would turn purple any minute now. A small stream of blood trailed down from the spot where the chain had connected with her eyebrow. And worst of all, the skin of her wrists was becoming raw and itched like a bitch. She tried not to pull against the restraints, but Eden was weaker than her self-confidence had eluded to. She couldn't sit still.

She'd been terrified of Pam, and did everything in her power to schuttle away from the vampire during the… interrogation.

The lack of noise coming from upstairs told Eden that it was most likely daytime. The bar was closed, the owner asleep. Her sister, home in Bon Temps, dead to the world. She would have to sit here all day without food or water. Or a bathroom.

The bar itself was fairly secluded. She couldn't recall passing any other buildings that might be up and running during the day. At least not ones that were close enough to hear her if she screamed. But she gave it a try anyway.

The scream tore through her throat, scratching her vocal cords on it's way up. She didn't mean for it to go on so long, but once she started, she couldn't stop. She screamed over and over again. Sometimes calling out for help, sometimes just screaming.

Eden didn't let her her voice rest until the door to the basement jerked open. Her dark grey space was suddenly flooded with light, forcing her to shield her eyes. Considering no one flew down the steps to snap her neck, Eden's first instinct told her help had arrived.

"Quiet down." a shrill female voice bounced off the cement walls. Nope. Not help.

"Please help me." She begged. She didn't recognize the voice, but she knew it was human. She could feel that the being was human. The same way she could feel that her baby sister was in trouble, or that her roommate was in a pissy mood, or that the guy she was on a date with was horny.

"I can't." she hissed down the stairs. With her eyes adjusting to the light, Eden could make out a very slim figure in the doorway. "Eric told me to stay away from you."

"Does he want me to die?" she kept her voice as loud as possible, hoping that a passersby would hear now that the basement door was open. "Because I'm pretty damn close to it." She didn't think she was lying. If she wasn't bleeding internally, she would be shocked. She needed a doctor. And some fucking water.

"I'm sorry." the woman truly did sound conflicted. "I can't help."

And just as suddenly as the light had appeared, it was gone. With it went any hope that she held for freedom. There were humans up there, they just didn't give a shit that she was chained up like an animal.

An animal.

That's exactly what she felt like. A rabid, starving animal. And it's probably what she sounded like to anyone who could hear.

Eden's eyes shot open when she heard the lock of the door turning. How had she fallen asleep? How could her body and mind possibly relax enough to sleep when they were so badly broken?

Her eyes adjusted to the light that leaked in from the doorway, allowing her to make out the silhouette of a giant. His entire form filled the threshold, sending a shiver down her spine. It had to be the blonde man from earlier, the sheriff. What the hell was his name? Eden's brain couldn't recall anything about him besides his terrifying size.

He took his time descending the stairs, like he couldn't zip down them in the blink of an eye. Eden lifted her head from the wall that she'd been leaning against. If she could have stood, she would have. But the chains around her wrists didn't allow her enough slack to stand. So she knelt, giving herself what little height she could manage. The taller she looked, the tougher she seemed… right?

"Oh, now you're silent?" he said with a grin. Fire boiled in her veins. What a smug asshole.

"Sorry, did I keep you up?" Her voice was raspy from screaming. She tilted her head and hoped he caught the sarcasm. He didn't respond, but the half smile slowly faded from his face as he looked her up and down. The cold blue eyes made her feel naked as they trailed over her body, scrutinizing every inch.

He stepped closer and crouched down, bringing them eye level. Eden suppressed the urge to reach out and land a hard fist to his face. She knew it wouldn't do anything besides piss him off. But it would feel better than sitting there helplessly as she did now.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she said when she couldn't take his silence any longer.

"I don't want to kill you." the bastard chuckled.

"Then what the fuck do you want?"

"I want you," he paused and leaned in closer, "to make me stop." he breathed deeply, inhaling her scent.

"Make you stop?" she repeated, unsure of the words' meaning. His hand tangled itself in the hair at the nape of her neck and tugged her head back, exposing her throat. Instinctually, she fought. Her pams pushed against his chest, body wiggling to get far away from his.

"Make me stop." his voice was no more than a whisper this time. Eden heard the distinct click of fangs before she felt their sharp stab. She'd never been bitten before and for some reason she hadn't imagined it being this painful. She opened her mouth to cry out, but no sound came out.

Every bit of strength she had went into pushing him away, a task that she knew was useless. But she couldn't do nothing. She couldn't give in. She couldn't die.

She had spent months searching for Jessica. Months of non stop travelling, interviews, lectures, false leads. This couldn't be the end.

Eden forced herself to be logical. He had kept her in the basement all day. Chained up like a prisoner. Had his little bitch beat her senseless to pry answer from her. Was he really going to kill her after all that?

No. He needed her for something.

He would stop.

And just like that, he did. His mouth stilled against her neck, fangs unlatching themselves from her flesh. The grip he had on her hair loosened, but was still tight enough for her to pull her back and force her to look him in the eye.

"You're going to give up that easily, huh?" he raised an eyebrow. Blood, her blood, covered his lips and dribbled down his chin. She let out a shaky breath, silently thanking God that she was even able to breathe. "I know what you are." his face was so close to her own that she could feel the cool air of his breath across her cheeks.

"Care to enlighten me?" her own voice was breathless as her body tried to recuperate from the panic and pain.

"You think that you're brave, is that it?" he tugged on her hair, yanking her head back and forcing her to stifle a yelp. "I'd call it stupid." he stared at her, bringing his face closer to hers. For a moment, she was afraid that he'd sink his fangs in again. "Let's go over your options." he smiled wickedly. "You agree to work for me and you live. Or, you refuse and I drain you. Right here, right now."

"What is it that you think I can give you?" Eden was shaking her head what little she could while he still clutched her hair. She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes and she cursed herself for it. She'd kept them at bay all this time, she couldn't let them fall now!

But when he saw a single drop slide down her cheek, his eyes widened. She watched his entire face change from angry and annoyed, to astonished and amused.

"You truly have no idea what you're capable of, do you?"


End file.
